


It's A Small World

by hybryd0



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-01-23
Updated: 2015-01-23
Packaged: 2018-03-08 17:35:32
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,609
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3217676
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hybryd0/pseuds/hybryd0
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>It's not Niall's fault really, Harry isn't an uncommon name after all.</p>
            </blockquote>





	It's A Small World

**Author's Note:**

  * For [sunshinexbomb](https://archiveofourown.org/users/sunshinexbomb/gifts).



> This is a late birthday present for Jarka. Warning for being unbeta'd because I'm just eager to get it posted. Sorry this is so late bb I hope you enjoy!

Niall can’t sleep. He’s been laying in bed for a good hour and the sandman just isn’t coming. He’s tossed and turned, trying to find a magical position that might help, but it’s not working. 

With a frustrated sigh, Niall snatches up his phone from where he’d thrown it on the bed beside him. He flicks it on and brings up his snapchat. He makes the most ridiculous pouty face he can manage, adds the text “can’t sleep”, and sends it off to Harry, the one person he can count on to still be awake. He’s always awake when Niall snapchats him.

A few seconds later he receives a snapchat in return. He opens it to find Harry pouting back at him with the text “sucks. try a good wank”. Niall snorts, Harry’s answer to everything is a wank. He does have to admit it’s not a bad idea though.

Kicking off his sheets, Niall takes a snap of him giving the camera seductive look. He adds the text “need some new wank material” and sends it off. They’ve been exchanging snapchats like this since they fucked around a couple of months ago. It’s a shame Harry had to go back home, Niall would have loved to have gotten in a few more nights with him.

Harry’s answer comes back a minute later and Niall sucks in a sharp breath when he opens it. It’s a video shot looking down Harry’s body to where his free hand is wrapped around his dick, slowly stroking himself. Fuck but Niall misses that dick. Harry is the biggest guy Niall has been with and his dick had felt amazing.

Niall reaches down to wrap his hand around himself and gives himself a few good strokes. He takes a snap of it and sends it off. They go back and forth like that until Niall is shaking too hard to hold his phone steady enough to take a snap and he comes all over himself. He takes a snap of his come covered belly and adds the text “job well done”.

Harry sends him a snapchat of him coming over his fist, his ragged breathing just barely being picked up by the mic.

It turns out Harry is right about a good wank. Niall falls asleep soon after.

xxxx

“Look who finally showed up,” Louis crows as he slings an arm around Niall’s shoulders and gives him a little shake.

“I’m only a ten minutes late, Lou,” Niall protests with a laugh.

“You had poor Anne worried she’d scared you off with all her talks about hooking you up with her son,” Liam says with one of his crinkly eyed grins that Niall loves so much.

“You should probably go talk to her,” Zayn says, waving his beer bottle towards where Niall assumes Anne is.

Anne has been a frequent customer at the cafe he and Liam work at since it opened a couple of months ago. She’d apparently taken an instant liking to Niall and has since then spent most of her visits telling him about her son Harry and how perfect they would be for each other. A few days ago she’d informed him that Harry would be making it to the holiday party and she was excited to introduce them.

She’s so sweet about it that he’s really found it nothing but endearing. And Harry really does sound like a nice lad. Niall has maybe been looking forward to meeting him even though he’s not sure any Harry will compare to snapchat Harry.

“Yeah, go on Nialler, wouldn’t want your future mother-in-law to be upset, now would you?” Louis teases, pulling his arm away so he can give Niall a gentle push.

Niall swats at Louis, but goes in the direction he was pushed. He spots Anne towards the back of the room and heads straight for her. She’s talking to someone, her face lighting up with laughter, but Niall can’t see who she’s talking to because they have their back to him.

Anne spots him just as Niall is coming up behind the other person and grins. “Niall, I’m so glad you came.”

“Wouldn’t miss it,” Niall says, and then the person Anne had been talking to turns around and Niall nearly swallows his tongue.

Anne goes on, apparently not noticing the way Niall has frozen up. “This is--.”

“Harry,” Niall blurts. Harry is staring back at him with a wide eyed look that probably matches the one on Niall’s face. He probably should have seen it coming that snapchat Harry and Anne’s Harry would be one in the same, but he really didn’t. It’s not like Harry is an uncommon name.

“You know each other already?” Anne asks looking absolutely delighted. “I’ll just leave you to it then.”

Niall wonders if she’d be so eager to leave them to it if she knew the “it” was Niall getting Harry balls deep in him as soon as possible.

Anne does leave them then and Niall can’t tear his eyes away from Harry. He looks good even with the ridiculous Christmas sweater he’s wearing. Now that he’s recovered from the shock of seeing Niall he’s not even bothering to try and hide his hunger, his green eyes as dark as the last time they were together, when he was on his knees with Niall’s dick down his throat.

“How mad would your mom be if we left?” Niall asks.

Harry gives him a positively wicked smile. “I’ll bake her a cake.”

xxxx

Niall pants into the pillow under his cheek as Harry twists three fingers into him, finding his prostate with uncanny ease. Harry’s fingers feel amazing, sending sparks shooting up his spine. His dick is full and heavy between his legs, but every time he reaches to get a hand on himself Harry slaps his hand away.

“C’mon, fuck me,” Niall begs, voice cracking.

“You sound so good when you’re desperate for my cock,” Harry says as he drags his fingers out almost unbearably slow.

Niall groans. “Stop talking and just fuck me.”

“Pushy,” Harry teases, but then he’s grabbing the condom so Niall figures he can let that go.

Harry is a horrible tease who takes the time to rub the head of his dick around Niall’s hole before he pushes in. He doesn’t stop until his hips are flush with Niall’s arse and he only pauses for a second to swivel his hips a bit until he starts up a slow, but deep rhythm. Niall is so turned on by the fact that Harry has remembered just the way Niall likes to be fucked even after all this time.

After a few deep thrusts that rock Niall forward a little, Harry shifts his angle and sparks go off behind Niall’s eyes. “Oh yeah, that’s the spot,” Harry says and then starts to move faster, dragging a broken moan out of Niall.

“Fuck, just like that, Harry,” Niall gapss, moving back into Harry’s thrusts even as his arms start to shake.

The room is filled with the sound of their bodies slapping together and the panting breaths they’re both taking. Niall is climbing higher, his whole body buzzing with it. He’s almost positive Harry is going to make him come without ever touching his dick, which is a first he’s definitely ready to experience.

Suddenly Harry wraps his arms around Niall’s chest a pulls him up so that he’s practically sitting on dick, making him go even deeper than before. The new angle feels absolutely amazing and feels even better when Harry drags his lips up Niall’s neck, finding the spot just behind Niall’s ear that makes his blood boil.

Niall instinctively reaches for his dick again, desperate to come, but Harry grabs his hands. “Nuh uh, you’re gonna come on my cock or not at all.”

It should probably sound ridiculous, but Niall is so turned on and desperate to come that it just makes him work himself faster on Harry’s cock. Harry responds by snapping his hips faster, moaning directly into Niall’s ear. He gives a particularly hard thrust at the same time he sucks on Niall’s neck and then Niall’s coming completely untouched and harder than he has in months.

He’s still riding high on the waves, his orgasm being dragged out by Harry still fucking into him. It doesn’t take long before Harry is shaking apart behind him, panting into his ear.

They sit there as they both come down with Niall just leaning back into Harry’s arms while Harry places soft kisses up and down his neck. He enjoys the feeling of just having Harry inside him for a little bit, but eventually Harry whines about it being too much and Niall has to carefully drag himself off. 

Niall flops onto his belly and then grimaces as he feels the wet spot under him. He moves to a clean spot while Harry takes care of the condom and then crawls into Niall’s arms. They have to rearrange themselves, because Harry insists on being the little spoon, which is kind of ridiculous because Niall isn’t quite big enough to actually spoon Harry properly. He does it anyway though, too endeared to deny Harry anything.

“Can I take you to lunch tomorrow?” Harry asks just when Niall thinks he’s fallen asleep.

Niall snorts into the back of Harry’s neck. “We’re doing this completely backwards. Dates are supposed to come first.”

“Is that a yes?”

“Of course that’s a yes,” Niall says, squeezing his arm around Harry’s waist. Harry hums happily, but doesn’t say anything in response. Niall falls asleep with a smile on his face.

**Author's Note:**

> Loosely based on this AU idea: my boss is always telling me how perfect her son would be for me and she promises he’s coming to the next holiday party and don’t worry he’s heard all about me too and ALSO there’s this dude i slept with once a couple of months ago and sometimes he still sends me dick pics when i ask him to at 3 in the morning cause seriously dude’s got a good dick AU
> 
> Come say hi on [tumblr](http://multishippinfool.tumblr.com)


End file.
